Hungerspelen: 15 år senare
by CokiePokie
Summary: 15 år har gått sedan revolutionen. Peeta och Katniss lever tillsammans i Distrikt 12 tills friden är över. Katniss får sin livs överraskning. Det hon fruktat mest av allt...
1. Chapter 1

**Handling: 15 år har gått sedan den stora revolutionen som kostade den större delen av invånarna i distriktens liv. Katniss och Peeta lever tillsammans i Distrikt 12 i hopp om att få lugn och ro, men saker och ting blir självklart inte som de förväntade sig.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hungerspelen – 15 år senare.<strong>**

**Del 1.**

Jag vaknar av mitt eget skrik och tänder reflexmässigt lampan vid min sida av sängen som jag och Peeta delar. Mitt hjärta bultar våldsamt. Jag är fortfarande andfådd efter mardrömmen och skakar kraftigt.

"Peeta?" viskar jag med en svag röst och skakar hans ena axel försiktigt.

Han verkar för en gångs skull vara djupt inne i sin sömn, annars skulle han vara vaken vid det här laget. Hans sömnrutiner har tagit stora konsekvenser på grund av att leva med mig. Ärren efter den senaste revolutionen i landet, då den dåvarande presidenten över Panem torterade Peeta tills han minst sagt blev galen finns fortfarande kvar. Sömnproblem är bara en av konsekvenserna. Presidenten såg till så att Peeta förväxlade mig med ondska. Att jag är fienden, farlig. Det har gått flera år sedan detta hände, han fick vård för detta men ibland ser jag den där glimten i hans blick då han får tillbakablickar. Jag brukar liksom nästan kunna läsa hans tankar, jag är farlig och att hans uppgift är att döda mig. Det gör lika ont varje gång det händer.

Jag försöker somna om, men bilderna av President Snow är fortfarande inristad i mitt huvud. Jag är alldeles för upprymd för att sova, och vet av erfarenhet att det inte är någon vits att ligga kvar och stirra upp i taket, så jag kryper försiktigt ur sängen utan att väcka Peeta. Jag försöker gå med försiktiga steg ned mot nedervåningen för att få i mig något att dricka vatten, men jag distraheras av lampans sken från grannhuset. Haymitch. Självklart är Haymitch uppe. Jag vänder min blick mot klockan som sitter på en av väggarna i köket och ja, klockan är tjugo över tre. Haymitch går tidigast och lägger sig vid sextiden, då solen oftast har hunnit stiga upp. Han sover aldrig när det är mörkt utomhus, det är en av bieffekterna av året då han deltog i Hungerspelen. Alla som överlevt Hungerspelen har, precis som med revolutionen, hemska minnen. Vi har drabbats på olika sätt och hanterar det olika bra. Haymitch är en av de personerna som påverkats värst. Efter att hans familj och flickvän blev mördad av President Snow som straff för illa beteende i arenan så blev hans nya kärlek alkohol, vilket inte är särskilt hälsosamt. Jag funderar ofta om även jag skulle drabbas samma sorts problem om jag var i Haymitch sits. Om jag inte hade Peeta som tröstade mig när jag hörde Rues skrik, Coin eller President Snows röster som är inbrända i mitt minne. Skulle jag också sitta i mitt kök och använda mig av alkohol för att kunna hantera all smärta och alla hemska minnen jag lider av?

Jag vänder tillbaka blicken mot mitt eget kök, och tar fram ett glas ur ett skafferi och fyller glaset med iskallt vatten. Jag dricker upp innehållet på tre klunkar, och tar fram apelsinjuice från kylen. När jag håller i glaset så tänker jag som hastigast på ett minne från min barndom, då min far kom hem med en apelsin, min lillasyster Prims blev chockad då hon såg den färgglada frukten. Det var en frukt som inte passade in i Distrikt 12, där den vanligaste dödsorsaken var svält eller sjukdomar på grund av svält. Men far hade arbetat tillräckligt för att vi skulle kunna unna oss av frukten. Prims ansikte när hon smakade apelsinen var oslagbart. Hennes ansikte sken upp och hon sa att det var det bästa hon någonsin ätit. Jag skrattar för mig själv när jag tänker på det, men efter några sekunder bränner minnena. Prim. Far. Det har gått så många år, men det gör fortfarande ont att tänka på dem. Kommer det någonsin bli bättre? Min älskade syster, vars liv blev stulet. Jag känner hur återblickarna från ögonblicket när jag såg min syster brännas till döds kommer tillbaka. Jag kan inte andas.

Jag struntar i att ta på mig något - i endast i nattlinne går jag ut i den iskalla natten mot grannens tomt som ligger ungefär tio till tjugo meter bort. Jag struntar i att knacka som vanligt och går rakt in i det läskigt flotta huset, som endast var vackert på grund av att Peeta anlitade städhjälp åt Haymitch, Flottiga Saes barnbarn brukade vara snäll nog att städa hos Haymitch någon gång i veckan när hon inte behövdes hos mig och Peeta.

Haymitch sitter inne i köket, vid sitt matbord med varenda lampa i rummet påslagen.

"Kan du inte sova, gullet?" får jag till hälsning när Haymitch ser mig. Han verkar endast vara halvt vid medvetandet. Han har druckit sig halvt redlös. Jag som trodde att Peeta hade hällt ut varenda droppe häromdagen, men Haymitch har ju sina kontakter. Peeta borde vid det här laget förstå att det är meningslöst att ens försöka få Haymitch att sluta dricka.

"Nej, hurså?" Jag sätter mig ner på en stol mittemot honom.

"Ni barn ska väl sova vid denna tidpunkt." muttrar han och tar en klunk av flaskan han håller i handen.

"Hm. Min mor och föredetta bästa vän bor på andra sidan landet, min syster och far är död, jag har upplevt två hungerspel... kallade du mig 'barn'? Jag har nog upplevt mer än de flesta _barnen_ gör under hela sin livstid."

Haymitch får fram en grimas. "Öh." får han fram, och blir helt plötsligt distraherad av flaskan han håller i handen.

"Jag kan inte sova." Säger jag.

"Inte jag heller." får jag till svar av min halvt däckade målsman, eller _fadersgestalt_, som Effie en gång uttryckt det. Ha! Fadersgestalt! Ja, han var en väldigt bra person att se upp till. Eller inte.

Jag vet inte vad jag ska svara.

"Peeta kan väl natta dig, Katta? Jag vill vara ensam just nu, inte för att vara elak, men jag borde också få sova någon gång ibland, jag är faktiskt inte..."

Katt... Katta. Katta! Det är som ett hårt slag mot bröstet. Jag märker inte att mina ögon börjat tåras innan jag ser Haymitch förskräckta blick mot mig. Helt plötsligt verkar han ha vaknat till en aning. Gale. Åh herregud, Gale!

"Jag menade inte..." mumlar Haymitch.

Jag skakar bara på huvudet och kastar en av flaskorna mot en vägg, vätskan och det som en gång varit en flaska flyger åt alla håll. Jag bryr mig inte om det, och går rakt ut ur huset utan ett endaste ord.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jag blev så otroligt glad när jag såg att jag hade fått en review… Så här kommer nästa del! Och jag vet fortfarande att jag inte ens är i närheten av hur duktig Suzanne Collins är på att skriva… Men ge gärna feedback. Jag vill utveckla mitt skrivande och bli bättre. Mitt mål är att få A i svenska. Jag går just nu i 8:an och har B. Detta är en av mina fanfictions som jag är mest nöjd över! Så nu fortsätter jag tjata: Reviews = nästa del kommer snabbare. Jag har ju allt redan på dator så det är lätt som en plätt för mig att lägga upp nästa del ;) **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hungerspelen – 15 år senare.<strong>**

**Del 2.**

Jag känner att det är sent på eftermiddagen när jag vaknar igen. Jag blundar en lång stund innan jag vågar öppna ögonen.

Jag vill aldrig öppna de igen, jag vill stanna hos Prim! Jag memorerar drömmen jag hade om henne, far, mor och mig inatt. Det var på den tiden då vi var en lycklig familj... Men det var för en evighet sedan. Nu är det bara jag och min mor som är vid liv, och min mor övergav mig när Prim dog. Allt blev för mycket för henne. På sätt och vis förstår jag varför hon flydde från Distrikt 12. Jag skulle också fly härifrån om jag kunde och fick. Jag är instängd i Distrikt 12 för alltid, om nu inte någon i huvudstaden vill att jag ska le inför kamerorna för att göra ett reportage om mig och Peeta eller liknande. Jag minns kvällen innan jag och Peeta skulle delta i Hungerspelen den första gången. Då han sa att han inte ville vara en bricka i regimens spel. Det är just vad vi är.

"Dags att vakna, älskling." Hör jag en mjuk röst viska i mitt öra. Peeta!

"Mm." mumlar jag.

"Du har verkligen sovit hela dagen, klockan är fem på eftermiddagen!" säger Peeta roat och ger mig en puss på ena kinden. "Ingen mardröm?"

"Bara en sent inatt, men jag somnade igen." mumlar jag.

"Jaså? Haymitch sa att du förstörde halva hans hem. Han har fått minst tolv skärsår tack vare dig, han var packad när han försökte städa upp, när jag kom hem till honom imorse fick jag köra honom raka vägen till läkaren, så att han kunde få sina händer omlindade. Jag tror att han fick sy två stygn, till och med."

"Jo. Jag hälsade på Haymitch en sväng också." muttrar jag, utan att bry mig om flaskan och skadorna min föredetta handledare fått på grund av mig.

Peeta skrattar bara, och smeker mitt hår. "Varför väckte du inte mig, bara?"

Det är inte hans fel, det är inte hans fel! Intalar jag mig innan jag svarar. "Du verkade sova så gott, jag ville inte förstöra det." försöker jag, men Peeta skakar på huvudet.

Jag blir irriterad av hans roade ansiktsuttryck, och blänger på honom en lång stund.

"Eh..." Säger Peeta efter en stund tystnad. "Din... mor ringde."

Jag känner mig helt plötsligt lite sjuk. "V-va?" får jag fram.

Peeta nickar bara.

Jag sätter mig rappt upp, slingrar mig ur Peetas famn och springer mot toaletten och låter gårdagens middag komma upp ur min mage.

Jag tillbringar resten av dagen i min säng, stirrar rakt upp i taket utan att säga ett endaste ord. När Peeta nervöst kommer in och försöker tala med mig så säger jag inget. Reagerar inte på något han säger.

Jag försöker ignorera honom så gott det går, och jag lyckas ganska väl.

Min mor hade ringt till mig? Varför just nu, efter alla dessa år? Hon hade ignorerat mig lika mycket som jag ignorerat henne i snart femton år! Femton år är faktiskt ganska mycket, och varför skulle hon ringa nu? Hade hon till sist kommit på att hon faktiskt hade en dotter kvar vid liv?

Jag försöker tänka på vad far skulle vilja att jag skulle göra, svaret är ganska uppenbart: Han skulle såklart vilja att jag skulle "ta upp kontakten" med mor igen, eller i alla fall ringa upp henne.

Jag hatar att lyda folks order, men min far lyssnade jag alltid på. Såfort han bad mig om något, så gjorde jag exakt vad han sa att jag skulle göra, men mor? Hon hade inte precis gjort mitt liv lättare när hon bara stack ifrån mig och lät Haymitch ta över ansvaret om mig.

Eller? Säger en röst inom mig. Du vet att hon gjorde det bara för att underlätta saker och ting för ett tag. Hon ville aldrig såra dig, tvärtom.

Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra. Egentligen så saknar jag min mor så hemskt mycket, jag är ju hennes kött och blod...

Flera timmar senare har jag bestämt mig.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews betyder vadå? :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Jag är en väldigt lat tjej, och därför är det lite segt för mig att ladda upp de nya delarna. Men här kommer nästa del!**

**Jag ska försöka lägga in delarna lite fortare i framtiden. Jag lovar! Men ja, jag glömmer helt enkelt. Det är när jag märker att jag har fått era fina reviews som jag kommer på att jag måste lägga in nästa del... Så fortsätt skicka reviews! Jag ÄLSKAR dem. Och dem påminner mig om att jag måste lägga in de nya delarna. _(Ge GÄRNA kritik på hur jag kan förbättra mitt skrivande också! Det uppskattas.)_**

**För övrigt så har jag skickat efter Hunger Games-boxen på engelska nu! Får den förhoppningsvis på onsdag-torsdag! (Lite random, jag vet... Men jag är så otroligt GLAD!) **

* * *

><p><strong>Del 3. <strong>

Jag äger tyvärr ingen av dessa karaktärer. Det gör våran Suzanne Collins.

Jag vaknar nästa morgon av en mardröm, den här gången var det Rues tur att väcka mig. Tanken på den lilla flickan som liknade min syster så mycket får mig att bita i tandköttet. Även om det nu är femton år sedan Rue dog så tänker jag på henne varje dag. Jag föreställer mig henne och min syster tillsammans, skrattandes och lyckliga. När jag tänker på de två flickorna så känns det som en klump i magen. Rue som fick ett spjut genom magen. Prim som dog på grund av bomberna som Beetee och Gale skapade. Jag såg dem båda två dö, det var det allra värsta. Jag mindes de bådas död precis som det vore igår. Smärtsamma minnen.

Jag tar beslutsamma steg ner mot köket för att få i mig en bit frukost som Sae lagat åt mig, och går sedan raka vägen mot Haymitchs hus för att be honom om ursäkt för oredan jag skapat. Oturligt nog är han hemma, och ännu värre; nykter. Han sitter vid sitt köksbord och äter frukost tillsammans med Peeta. Jag anstränger mig för att inte se in i någon av deras ögon, utan kollar istället på en fläck på bordet.

Det blir en lång, pinsam tystnad. Jag känner deras brännande blickar, men jag vägrar fortfarande vända blicken från fläcken på bordet.

"Jaha..." säger Peeta till slut, och vrider sig i stolen och kollar ner i golvet.

"Hälsa Sae, och tacka för frukosten åt mig, Peeta." Säger Haymitch, med en konstig klang i rösten .Peeta går snabbt ut ur köket, och hör några sekunder senare att ytterdörren slås igen. Jag suckar, och sätter mig på stolen där han satt nyss och stirrar på Haymitch.

"Jaa? En ursäkt skulle nig sitta fint, du förstörde halva mitt hus. Jag skulle faktiskt kunna kräva skadestånd för detta!" säger han och dricker det sista ur sin kaffekopp och tar sedan påfyllning från termosen på bordt.

"Förlåt." muttrar jag. och blir förvånad över hur svårt det var att säga det lilla ordet. Jag menar inte vad jag säger, och det vet Haymitch, och han ser bara på mig med ett stort leende. Det gör mig irriterad. Jag sätter mig ner på platsen där Peeta nyss satt och låtsas vara intresserad av mina nerbitna naglar.

"Min mor ringde." säger jag till slut.

"Ja, jag hörde det. Och sedan fick du någon sorts psykisk depression, Peeta har redan berättat,sötnos." Skrockar Haymitch och tar en klunk ur kaffekoppen.

Jag ignorerar honom, jag vänjer mig aldrig vid hans irriterande smeknamn. "Min mor..."

"Katniss." säger Haymitch sedan med en allvarlig röst. "Du är lyckligt lottad, även om ditt liv inte är precis perfekt. När jag kom hem från Hungerspelen, så dödade Regimen personerna som betydde mest för mig: Min mor, bror och min flickvän, och du vet nog redan varför. Men din mor lever, åtminstone, och din syster hann rädda massor av liv innan hon blev en av..." Haymitch tvekar en halv sekund, som om han försöker hitta ett bra sätt att uttrycka sig, men fortsätter sedan. "offren... och din far var efter vad jag har hört en god man. Om jag kunde spola tillbaka tiden, så skulle jag ta vara på all tid jag hade med min familj, och om jag vore du så skulle jag aldrig ignorera min mor på det där sättet."

Jag blir chockad över att höra Haymitch säga något så... känslosamma saker. Så olikt honom.. Han har aldrig varit personen som man kan kan snacka känslor med, han är inte den typen. Hans äkta kärlek är alkohol och hans gäss som han är så dålig på att ta hand om, och det är antagligen det enda som kan lindra hans smärtor. Men i Haymitch ögon ser jag en djup smärta, och jag förstår att han har valt ut varenda ord med omsorg, och antagligen övat på talet i flera veckor, han har kanske till och med väntat på att få ur sig detta i flera år... Eller så har Effie eller Peeta fått honom att skapa en känslosam lögn. Haymitch är en bra skådespelare. Jag försöker fälla en spydig kommentar, men jag kan inte. Även om jag vet att Haymitch kan ljuga så tror jag inte att han gör det i detta fall. Jag är mållös.

Det blir tyst en stund, och sedan mumlar jag något i stil med: "Det är hon som har ignorerat mig också."

Haymitch brister ut i något som mest liknar ett hysteriskt skratt, men han verkar nära att brista ut i gråt. "Du vet varför hon inte kunde stanna hos dig här, Katt... Katniss!"

Jag stirrar med stadig blick rakt in i Haymitch ögon i några minuter, jag vet inte hur länge, men till slut så får jag fram ett "Jo."

"Dåså. Ring upp din mor, då." säger Haymitch, och försöker få fram ett litet leende på läpparna.

Jag motstår lusten att räcka ut tungan åt honom.

"Är vi överens?"

Jag svarar inte.

"Du vet väl att det är jag som får all skuld om du inte svarar på din mors samtal, Katniss?" säger Haymitch med en irriterad ton i rösten. "Det är trots allt jag som är din barnvakt nu för tiden, och ibland är det värre än att vakta en liten barnunge, och du vet att jag inte gillar barn."

Jag hinner inte försvara mig om det han sa, eftersom att jag blir tvungen att springa till Haymitch toalett för att få upp all min frukost ur min mage. Igen.

* * *

><p><strong>Jag vet, kanske lite väl känslosamt tal by Haymitch för att vara Haymitch, hehe. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ÄNTLIGEN kommer nästa del! Jag tappade bort mitt USB, där jag har dokumenten till denna fanfiction sparad, så jag kunde helt enkelt inte lägga upp nästa dels förrens nu. **

**Kom ihåg att skicka reviews. Jag uppskattar dem verkligen! **

**Slutligen: Jag äger inte karaktärerna, tyvärr. Det gör nämligen Suzanne Collins. **

* * *

><strong><strong>

**Del 4.**

Efter massor av tjat från Haymitch och Peeta, samt fyra huvudvärkstabletter så ringer jag till min mor. Jag är såklart förbannad på henne i början, men snart så gråter vi båda två. Hon berättar om hur mycket hon har saknat mig, om att hon har tänkt på mig varje dag, om hur gärna hon velat hälsa på mig utan att vågat på grund av min reaktion och rädslan över att komma tillbaka till Distrikt 12. Mor mår bra igen efter alla år som gått sedan vi talade sist. Vi höll kontakten ett tag, men sedan tog det slut, ganska tvärt efter ett gräl mellan henne och mig. Jag var så trött på all sorg och rädsla inom mig, och mor mådde värre än mig. Till slut så blev jag så frustrerad och arg på henne så att jag kallade henne patetisk och berättade hur mycket jag hatade henne, frågade hur hon kunde lämna sin dotter som sett sin syster dö och bad henne att aldrig kontakta mig det har gått flera år sedan dess nu, och livet går vidare. Prim och Far är döda, och det finns ingenting att göra åt det. Vi måste nu, efter femton år acceptera det. När samtalet har avslutats så har vi redan bestämt att hon ska komma inom två veckor för att hälsa på hos mig. Det tänds en gnista i mitt liv, och enligt Peeta så har jag aldrig varit så glad som jag är nu. Han har nog faktiskt rätt.

Tre dagar efter min mors samtal så kommer våran käre Effie Trinket på ett oväntat besök till Distrikt 12. Hon kommer för att erbjuda mig att bli gäst i en TV-show som hon är producent eller något liknande i (Hon talar så snabbt, så jag uppfattade aldrig riktigt vad hon hade för roll i det hela, Effie är bara upprymd över att hon blivit befodrad och att hon äntliiiiiiiigen ska få arbeta med TV igen efter flera år som stylist i modebranschen.) Eftersom att det är Effie, så kan man inte säga nej, ordet "nej" finns inte i hennes ordbok. Så jag ska för fjärde gången på nio år lämna Distrikt 12. Efter den där sångtävlingen som Plutarch erbjöd mig att delta i - som jag vann - följde flera intervjuer, och det tog sex år innan alla kameror blev trötta på att se oss. Folket i huvudstaden och distrikten blev trött på oss, och nu skickar de bara ett Kamerateam någon gång om året för att intervjua mig och Peeta, och jag ses fortfarande som en stackars psykiskt instabil flicka vars far och dotter är döda. Jag är flickan som dödade President Coin, personen som alla i Distrikt 13 dyrkade. Det känns bara bra i mina öron att jag äntligen ses som den personen jag verkligen är. Att jag inte behöver låtsas vara någon annan. Peeta är däremot upprörd över hur invånarna i Huvudstaden och i de flesta Distrikten ser på mig. Han har flera gånger försökt rentvå mitt namn, men jag är fortfarande den psykiskt sjuka flickan. Det finns inget att göra åt det.

Peeta kommer så småningom hem från bageriet och blir glatt överraskad över våran gäst, han hälsar artigt på Effie, vilket leder till att han också ska få en plats i talkshowen. Effie blir helt utom sig av lycka, och babblar om något att det är det första officiella framträdandet i Huvudstaden som jag och Peeta gör på åratal. Effie har såklart redan fixat allt med tillstånden om att jag ska få lämna Distrikt 12 under två dygn, så det är bara att vänta i tre veckor, tills talkshowen ska äga rum.

Två veckor senare kommer min mor på besök. Det blir ännu ett gråtkalas plus en fika tillsammans med Peeta och Haymitch. Samtalet är lättsamt, vi talar bara om positiva saker som har hänt de senaste åren, Mors jobb, Peetas och mina utflykter till skogen, och Haymitch som en gång försökte baka vilket resulterade med att han tände eld på sitt hus och förstörde sin trädgård som Peeta tar hand om åt honom. Till slut så blir klockan mycket, och det är dags att gå och lägga sig. Mor och Peeta går uppför trappan, till sovrummen, men Haymitch, som hade hållt sig nykter i hela två dygn sitter och biter på sina smutsiga naglar. Jag förstår honom, och hejdar mig när jag tänker gå ut ur köket och gå till mitt rum. Om Haymitch lämnas ensam nu, så kommer han sannerligen leta upp en flaska whiskey så fort som möjligt. Jag tvekar i en sekund, sedan bestämmer jag mig för att jag för en gångs skull skulle göra en tjänst åt Haymitch, även om jag verkligen inte skulle göra det... Men som tack för att han räddat mitt liv flera gånger.

"Haymitch." säger jag med en så mjuk röst jag bara kan och harklar mig. "Du kan ligga i våran soffa."

Han ser in i mitt ansikte med sina ögon, som om han försöker skåda en bluff. "Äh, jag orkar ändå inte gå till mig själv, så kör till." säger han. Jag nickar och vändet klacken mot trappan upp till mitt och Peetas sovrum. "Tack." Hör jag honom viska lågt. Jag låtsas som om jag inte hör honom, men inom mig så känner jag en varm ilning inom mig när jag vänder på klacken igen och går uppför trappan till mitt rum med stora steg och ler lite smått för mig själv.

* * *

><strong>Review = nästa del kommer snabbare. Jag har tre delar till klara! :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Några dagar efter min mors ankomst, så kommer mina stylister Octavia, Flavious och Venia för att göra mig redo inför min TV-debut. Under dessa år har jag inte träffat mina stylister så ofta eftersom att de alla tre har tjusiga jobb i huvudstaden och knappast kan förmå sig att stanna i Distrikt 12 i mer än några timmar åt gången. Under åren har mina stylisters utseende även förändrats en hel del. Även om de har blivit äldre, så ser alla fortfarande ut att vara under trettio. Flavious har färgat sitt hår lila och gjort nya blommiga tatueringar i ansiktet. Octavia har blivit en aning mager och har bytt hudfärg till gul, Venias utseende har antagligen förändrats mest av alla. Hennes tidigare havsblåa hår har blivit helrött. Hennes kropp har blivit en aning jämnare, inte lika knotig som tidigare och hon har vackra tatueringar över hela kroppen. Även om Venia är den äldsta i trion så ser hon fortfarande ut som tjugo år yngre än vad hon egentligen är. I det förra Distrikt 12, så var det ovanligt om man ens hann bli femtio år. Huvudstadadens genomsnittliga ålder är antagligen dubbelt så hög har jag hört, och det är antagligen sant. Jag tänker på Caesar Flickerman, som intervjuade spelarna från Hungerspelen så långt jag kan minnas. Han intervjuade Haymitch när han var deltagare i spelen.

Mina assistenter är förtjusta över att träffa mig, och ännu gladare över att Effie fixat så att de alla tre får hjälpa mig med att fräscha upp mig. Octavia betraktar kritiskt min kropp från topp till tå, och går flera varv runt mig. "Du har lagt på dig en del, ser jag. Flavious, titta på hennes mage!" säger hon förskräckt och lägger en hand ovanpå munnen.

"Du måste vara mer strikt med dina matvanor, Katniss!" säger Flavious med en sträng ton i rösten och ser lite smått äcklat på mig. "Det där är äckligt."

"Ska vi boka in henne hos Doctor Ern? Han hjälpte mig, och se resultatet!" säger Octavia stolt och gör en gest åt sin kropp och gör en piruett.

"Nej, nej." säger Venia. "Det skulle aldrig Cinn..." hon drar efter andan, som om hon är på väg att börja gråta. "...Vi får bara se till så att hon inte äter för mycket de närmaste dagarna."

Jag tappar intresset för samtalet om min vikt, och efter tio minuters diskussion så börjar i alla fall mina stylister med omvandlingen från Katniss Everdeen till en skönhetsdrottning.

Venia arbetar med mina ögonbryn, Flavious försöker rädda mitt förstörda hår och Octavia ger mig lösnaglar. Samma gamla visa som förut.

Egentligen så är mina stylister här bara för att göra grundjobbet inför TV-sändningen, när jag kommer till huvudstaden så ska de fortsätta. Jag förstår inte varför de ska göra en så stor grej av att jag ska vara med i TV. Kanske är det en stor grej i Huvudstaden och Distrikten, kanske inte.

Så småningom så är mina stylister klar med mig, och övergår till att arbeta med Peeta. Jag tar på mig en vit morgonrock och går mot köket för att hitta något att dricka efter denna långtråkiga dag. Jag är stel, och skulle helst vilja gå ut och jaga, men det vore nog inte det bästa ögonblicket, jag skulle antagligen få en rejäl utskällning av stylisterna i sådana fall och för tillfället orkar jag inte med utskällningar. Jag gillar inte att behandlas som ett barn.

För att få något att sysselsätta mig med så väljer jag att kolla på TV. (Eller snarare kolla in tomt i TV-skärmen.) Jag märker inte att det är en repris av Hungerspelen som sänds förrens mor sätter sig bredvid mig i soffan. Oturligt nog är det året då Annie deltog. När jag ser den stackars lilla flickan simma runt i vattnet och vänta på att hennes moståndare ska dö, så är jag nära att tappa förståndet.

Annie.

Annie och hennes son.

Finnick, som dog när hans hustru var gravid.  
>Annie som hade fått uppfostrat pojken utan Finnick, när hon nästan inte kunde ta hand om sig själv.<p>

Finnick, som offrade sitt liv i kriget.

Jag träffade Annie några gånger efter kriget, men när jag umgicks med henne så återuppstod hemska minnen och till slut stod jag inte ut. Peeta däremot brukar åka till Distrikt 4 med jämna mellanrum för att hälsa på Annie och Johanna (som konstigt nog har valt att bosätta sig i Distrikt 4. Peeta säger att hon gör det för Finnicks skull.) men vi brukar inte tala om det. Jag står inte ut. Jag vet inte ens pojkens namn. Jag har bara sett några fotografin på Annie och honom.

"Han heter Finnick Greg", säger mor, som om hon läst mina tankar och ger mig ett litet leende. "Jag har träffat honom och Annie flera gånger. Han är verkligen lik sin far."

"Bor Johanna fortfarande med dem?" viskar jag, med huvudet mot en av de vackra, och väldigt dyra kuddarna vi har i sofforna.  
>"Ja." säger mor med en rynka i pannan. "Johanna har... förändrats en hel del. Jag vet faktiskt inte hur ofta du träffar henne, men hon har blivit en helt annan person nu även om hon fortfarande vägrar att bada." säger mor med ett litet leende på läpparna. "Faktiskt så tror jag att Johanna har hjälpt Annie en hel del. Dem verkar trivas ihop och Johanna avgudar Greg."<br>Det får mig att slappna av en aning. Det känns väldigt tryggt att veta att Annie och hennes son är i goda händer. Det känns som att det har varit min plikt att se till så att dem två har haft det bra, men jag gjorde det inte. Det gjorde Johanna istället. Jag är hur som helst utestängd från omvärlden i Distrikt 12 och jag skulle inte få besöka Distrikt 4 utan att skicka ett personligt brev till President Paylor och tigga om att resa dit. 

Jag tänker precis ställa en till fråga när Haymitch slår upp ytterdörren. Jag blir förvånad när jag ser honom... så olik sig själv. De senaste åren så har Haymitch utseende förändrats väldigt mycket; han har inte brytt sig om att raka sig så ofta, så han har oftast haft långt skägg, men rakat det kanske sju eller åtta gånger om året för att han inte vill ha det i vägen. Hans hår har växt mer, han har fått större mörka ringar runt ögonen på grund av att han så hårt har försökt att sluta dricka alkohol, och hans hår har blivit grått.

Nu - när han står i tröskeln och försöker få av sig sina skor, så har han rakat av sig det långa skägget, klippt bort en del av sitt hår, färgat det till blondt och han bär för en gångs skull en ren skjorta. Jag höjer på ena ögonbrynet utan att ens försöka dölja min förvåning. "Skickade de en stylist till dig också, eller har du helt plötsligt hittat till duschen?" säger jag gillande.

"Plutarch tänkte att jag skulle behöva en uppfräschning, och han planerar någon dokumentär om Hungerspelen. Jag ska vara programledare." säger han, och rynkar pannan. Jag kan inte dölja min förvåning själv. _Haymitch som programledare?_ Det kan jag inte ens föreställa mig. Jag förstår inte hur Haymitch ens tackade ja.

"Han mutade dig va?" säger jag med ett flin, och när Haymitch nickar så skakar jag bara på huvudet, och jag förstår genast med vad Plutarch mutade honom med.

Haymitch läkare har förbjudit honom att dricka alkohol, och alla affärer i Distrikt 12 vet om det. Haymitch brukar få böna och be Peeta eller mig om att vi ska köpa ut åt honom, och vi gör det endast för att han annars får sina abstinensanfall, det är ganska smärtssamt att höra Haymitch skrik om nätterna.

Jag suckar. "Haymitch, du vet väl att du måste sluta med alkoholen snart, du kommer att dö." säger jag gravallvarligt. Jag kan inte föreställa mig hur tomt det skulle bli utan Haymitch som granne. Utan mannen som matar gässen.

"Jag lever än så länge." Säger Haymitch, och rycker på axlarna. "Men jag kommer nog att få hålla mig nykter så länge jag är i huvudstaden."

Jag nickar bara, och hör nu segerjubel från TV:n. Nu visas segerintervjun med Annie efter att hon vunnit. Hennes blick är vild. hennes händer skakar och hon rycker då och då på huvudet, får fram små tjut. Caesar Flickerman gör ett bra jobb ifrån sig när han försöker rädda intervjun när Annie hamnar i fångeskapet i hennes psykiska helvete som då pågår i hennes huvud.

När man får se Annies ansikte i en liten ruta under återblickarna från spelet, så ser man att hon för händerna mot öronen och stänger ögonlocken för att slippa återse spelen. Det märks att hon egentligen inte vet vad hon gör i studion, att hon blir intervjuad och filmad. Ibland så verkar det som att hon till och med glömmer Caesars frågor. Hon stirrar bara in i hans ögon med uttryckslös blick.

Utan ett ljud så springer jag upp mot mitt sovrum med tårar i ögonen.

Jag vägrar att låsa upp dörren till det lilla rummet som en gång i tiden tillhörde min syster. Alla hennes ägodelar ligger kvar, samt en del av fars ägodelar som jag har bevarat här. Det är här som jag bevarar alla smärtsamma minnen och saker som jag är för feg för att ta itu med. Det är därför jag är här inne så sällan. Detta rum får inte ens Peeta vistas i, detta är privat. Spökrummet, om man så vill säga. Mor har slutat att knacka på dörren i sina patetiska försök att få ut mig. Hon skulle faktiskt hur lätt som helst kunna låsa upp eller sparka upp dörren, men jag antar att hon förstår att jag vill vara ifred. Bra. Jag sitter på Prims gamla säng, och håller i kudden som hon brukade sova på medan jag stirrar mot vägen uttryckslöst. Detta rum skulle passa utmärkt som barnkammare. Peeta tjatar jämt och ständigt om barn, men jag säger alltid ifrån. Det vore en mardröm i mina ögon att skaffa ett stackars barn till livet. Jag vet att det är slut med Hungerspelen, men vem vet? Det kanske blir en ny revolution. Jag vill inte ta risken att låta ett nytt liv komma till jorden. Jag vill inte ta den risken.

Jag måste ha somnat, för när jag vaknar av Octavias stämma, hon ropar med sin vanliga, fåniga, Huvudstadsdialekt. "Kom, kom kom, Katniss!"

"Sover hon?" säger en låg röst.

"Nej, nej... KAAATNIIISS KOOM NUU!"

Jag ruskar på huvudet för att vakna till liv, men det är omöjligt. Jag försöker säga något, men det går inte. Jag känner mig stum. Jag försöker öppna munnen igen, men jag får inte ut ett ord. Jag kramar bara om Prims gamla nalle som hon var så fäst vid när hon var liten. Far gav den till henne på hennes fyraårsdag. Den var antagligen väldigt dyr, men Prim var värd den. Jag kommer ihåg dagen då min far kom hem med den och gav den till min syster. Hon hade den alltid med sig tills dagen då far dog. Då lade hon den under hennes säng, och där fick den bo tills vi flyttade till segrarbyn, då hamnade den dammiga nallen i en flyttlåda. Ibland när jag kom hem från skolan tidigt och mor var i sin egna, stumma värld så brukade jag ta fram det gamla gosedjuret och höll det i min famn. Då kändes det som att jag hade far närmare mig.

"Katniss, Katniss? Hur mår du?"

"Jag... kommer" stönar jag, men sedan blir min mun full av kräks, så jag blir tvungen att hasa mig upp ur sängen, låsa upp dörren fort, springa förbi Octavia och Venia med full fart mot toaletten. Mina stylister springer så fort efter mig nedför trappan, och skriker något jag inte lyckas höra. När jag når mitt mål så är någon snäll nog att hålla upp mitt hår så att det inte blir full med spya. Jag vill inte behöva duscha en gång till den här månaden, även om jag är väldigt säker på att jag kommer att bli tvungen att göra det i huvudstaden.

Octavia mumlar oroligt om att jag kanske har magsjuka, medan Flavious - som tydligen gjort oss sällskap i badrummet - säger något om influensa.

"Åh nej, Katniss kan inte vara sjuk, hon ska vara med i direktsänd teve om tre dagar, ju!" säger han förskräckt med den otroliga huvudstadsdialekten. Jag hör mors röst säga något om att jag måste vila, och mina assistenter för mig ovilligt till mitt sovrum, antagligen för att de är rädd att de ska bli smittad. Jag känner mig trött och hungrig, men jag låter sömnen vinna över hungern.


End file.
